The disposable syringe-driven filter generally includes an upper cover, a lower cover of disposable syringe-driven filter, and a filter disc which is arranged between the upper cover and the lower cover. Currently, the production of the disposable syringe-driven filter is semi-automatic, and the production process mainly includes three steps of: first, preparing a strip-shaped filter sheet and putting it on a blanking mould to punch a filter disc of a desired shape, then putting the filter disc to a predetermined position of lower cover of disposable syringe-driven filter manually; second, mounting the upper cover of disposable syringe-driven filter to the lower cover of disposable syringe-driven filter manually, then the production of the disposable syringe-driven filter is completed.
The current production of the disposable syringe-driven filter has the following disadvantages: first, the production of the products is semi-automatic, and the semi-finished products need to be carried from a blanking device to an assembly workshop, so that the turnover time of the products during production is extended, so is the production time, thereby leading to a low productivity. In addition, the labor intensity of the workers is increased due to mounting the upper cover of disposable syringe-driven filter onto the lower cover of disposable syringe-driven filter manually; second, since the filter disc is manually put into the lower cover of disposable syringe-driven filter, the phenomenon that filter disc in the lower cover of disposable syringe-driven filter is in an incorrect position occurs frequently during the operation process. Therefore, there are defective products after putting the upper cover onto the lower cover of disposable syringe-driven filter, resulting in a low yield of finished product.